1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a camera, particularly for displaying a time of the bulb photographing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, the self-timer photographing operation has been displayed by means of a flicker element provided on the camera body. Further, the fact that the remaining time of the self-timer photographing operation is short, is indicated by changing the flickering cycle of the light emitting element. However, the time when the self-timer terminates its operation and the release operation starts cannot be made known in a concrete way.
Further, the bulb photographing operation, or a long exposure time photographing operation is indicated by lighting of a light emitting element. Consequently, in case of long time photographing, the time remaining until the shutter is closed cannot be made known in a concrete way. Particularly in case of bulb photographing, the shutter is opened while the shutter button is being operated, so that the photographer closes the shutter by discontinuing the operation of the shutter release button by counting numbers, watching a stop watch or surmising that the time has elapsed.
As explained above, until now the time or the remaining time of the operation of the self-timer photographing, the bulb photographing or the long time photographing, has not been displayed in a concrete way.